


Not Made of Marble

by onereader



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Derek, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Gentle Derek, Gentle Sex, Hale-McCall Pack, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Stiles Stilinski Cooks, gentle stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/pseuds/onereader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack still ran on full moon nights, and maintained their awareness of the town’s safety, but without imminent threat all of them slowed down and enjoyed the little things in life. </p>
<p>Derek still ran in the forest, but for the pleasure of the scents of the land and the sights of the changing seasons. And he always returned to a warm home that smelled of whatever delicious breakfast Stiles had conjured up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Made of Marble

It had been nearly eight years since Beacon Hills had returned to its previous state of peaceful small town quietude in the wake of the death and destruction started by Kate Argent and her massacre of the Hale family. Stiles had graduated high school, and then college, and then his post graduate degree too. During that period the Beacon Hills pack had come to an understanding with Deaton, and had been informed that the murder of Derek’s family was the act that had created the darkness in the Nemeton.

 

The sheer force of Kate’s all too human hatred had disrupted the balance. So Beacon Hills had filled with chaos and strife, the magic and life of the land itself thrown out of balance and aeons old peace. Once they understood that it had been a remarkably simple, if remarkably hard, task to re-set that balance. If hate was the thing that had created this malign imbalance, then love was the only thing to heal their town. Stiles, Scott and Allison’s sacrifices for their parents was a beginning. Lydia saving Jackson was another step. Over the months and years the whole pack went through therapy, they developed a strict practice of honesty and once everyone followed that it all…fell into place.

 

Stiles and Scott nurtured their brotherhood and their love for each other was as strong as it always had been. But Stiles also learnt to open up a little more, bring Isaac and Erica and Boyd into his close-knit circle of ‘People Who I Would Kill And Die For’. Derek finally relaxed into his role as an Alpha, co-leading the pack with Scott and finding his own brotherhood with him. He found the trust and hope he had always thought would elude him, and shared his memories and knowledge of werewolf lore and his family history with his new pack. When the Sheriff was brought into the know, the whole pack relaxed knowing that there was always going to be someone to the interface between the supernatural world and the human one. Derek and Erica seemed to benefit even more than Stiles from this new addition to the pack; both of them blossoming under the gruff but paternal support that John had a seemingly endless supply of now that he understood his son’s life fully.

 

Relationships between the pack ebbed and flowed. Scott and Allison continued their make-up-break-up tendencies until college when Allison went travelling and Scott went to the local community college to study towards his veterinary degree. They opened up their relationship and when Allison returned, full of new experiences and languages and fighting techniques, Isaac had been brought into their life by Scott. The multiplication of their loving glances and absolute mutual adoration by three was almost overwhelming, but the pack settled even further. John and Melissa got married two years into the pack’s college years. Having quietly courted and dated, they had a simple ceremony followed by a party in the garden and forest surrounding the house that Derek built on the old Hale property.

 

Stiles ended up staying at Derek’s more often than not on his breaks from college, John and Melissa having moved into their own new home as a couple. He and Derek were the only members of the pack still single, but happy to spend their time together in this hard won relaxation and friendship. Every week they had a pack dinner at one of their homes and the favourite host ended up being Stiles, to everyone’s surprise except John, Melissa and Scott. They had been the ones to see Stiles learn to cook in the wake of his mother’s death, and eventually find his way to her cookbooks. He revelled in being able to cook for his pack, his newly enlarged family, and his love for them and for Claudia was poured into every pot. It was after one of his nights to cook, held at Derek’s house, that Stiles and Derek finally crossed that tantalising boundary they had been dancing along for almost a decade. Laughing and teasing over the washing up and drying Derek had suddenly stilled, his attention entirely focused on Stiles.

 

“Is there something on my face man?” Stiles said, secure enough in their friendship that he didn’t feel any embarrassment – just the potential for more laughter. But Derek just shook his head and reached out, touching Stiles’ cheek with the barest hint of fingertips.

 

“No,” Derek murmured, “no. It just. It just struck me that I’ve never told you how beautiful you are when you laugh.” His fingers trailed down the side of Stiles’ face and his hand fell to his side. No awkwardness, just patience. Derek knew to wait when Stiles was computing new information, not to take the gaping mouth and lack of response personally.

 

“I-“ Stiles reached out to grab the dishtowel to dry his soapy hands, not breaking eye contact with a still smiling Derek, “I think you’re beautiful when you laugh too. You’re getting laugh lines. Seeing them, it makes me feel like all of this was worth it.”

 

\---…---

 

After that the whole pack felt the ripple effect of their happiness at finally finding each other, ready and willing for a future together. Now at pack dinners Stiles didn’t just cook the food his mother used to make. Derek had found one of his grandfather’s cookbooks and had given it to Stiles, who had practiced until he could _almost_ perfectly recreate the tastes of Derek’s childhood. Slow roasted meats and treacle sweet desserts filled the tables along with home baked bread and fresh salads from the garden Derek had planted.

 

The pack still ran on full moon nights, and maintained their awareness of the town’s safety, but without imminent threat all of them slowed down and enjoyed the little things in life. Scott adopted three dogs before Isaac and Allison stopped him, Melissa and John took vacations, and Derek stopped his manic runs and workouts. It had never been about how it made his body look, rather it was a way of punishing himself and trying to exhaust the endless chasm of guilt inside of his heart. Now that he had realised his family’s deaths were not his fault and that he didn’t have to fight for his life every day, Derek enjoyed a slower pace of life. He watched baseball with Stiles and John, and had movie nights with Lydia and Erica (of course The Notebook featured heavily). He still ran in the forest, but for the pleasure of the scents of the land and the sights of the changing seasons. And he always returned to a warm home that smelled of whatever delicious breakfast Stiles had conjured up.

 

The first time he really noticed the change in his body was when he was getting ready to go to a party Lydia had arranged and his usual ‘smart’ jeans were a bit tight around his middle. He didn’t pay it much notice and put up with the slight discomfort. He only thought of it again that night when Stiles stripped him in their living room and frowned at the marks left where the tight material had cut into his soft skin, before kissing the tender redness as the marks slowly disappeared and carrying on their lovemaking.

 

It began to be something that preoccupied him though, the fact that he couldn’t see his abs as clearly as he used to be able to. His tops weren’t as loose around his middle as they had used to be, and he had to buy new jeans because his old ones were too uncomfortably tight. Chubby, that’s the word he would have used for himself. He was still muscled, he reasoned, as he flexed in the bathroom mirror. It was just that it was sort of hidden now. But the stray thought had crossed his mind that maybe Stiles would notice this different body and not appreciate it as much as he had (loudly and repeatedly) enjoyed the ripped abs and sleek waist that Derek used to have. So it was back to sit ups and an exercise regimen, because he loved Stiles and didn’t want to let him down by letting this change become permanent.

 

That evening Stiles got home from picking up some groceries and Derek got caught in the living room, shirtless and mid sit-up. Stiles’ wide eyed stare threw Derek, and he felt like he had somehow done something wrong when Stiles closed his mouth and carefully put the grocery bags onto a side table keeping silent the whole time. Stiles made his way over to Derek and slowly knelt between his bent legs and took Derek’s face in his hands, one palm on each softly bearded cheek and every so gently shook him.

 

“Derek Hale, I swear to God if you’re doing this because you put on a few pounds and you think I don’t like it I am going to withhold sex for a week.” Stiles looked around the room nervously before continuing. “I mean, I still want kisses and cuddles okay, I’m only human, but no mutual orgasms. Not until you let this particular nonsense go.”

 

Derek rolled his eyes and shrugged, feeling slightly uncomfortable and exposed now that he knows for sure that Stiles _had_ noticed the change in his body. Maybe he was right, he did need to work out. Stiles deserved the man he had originally fallen in love with.

 

Stiles’ warm amber eyes locked upon his again, and his mobile face went serious. “I love you regardless of your jean size, you’re the best man I know. If you want to work out because it’s making you happy then I will gleefully sit back and watch you work up a sweat. But if you think I find you any less sexy and goddamn beautiful than I ever have, then I’ve been letting you down and I’m sorry.”

 

Derek brought his hands up to wrap his fingers around Stiles’ wrists, holding his hands to his face as he leaned forward to drop a gentle kiss onto Stiles’ mouth. How did this man know him so well? He had only just come to the conclusion that he needed to lose weight that morning, and here Stiles was, cutting through any self-consciousness or fears with his own particular brand of sarcasm and utter sincerity.

 

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for Stiles, I got a bit into my own head.” Derek murmured into the short space between their mouths, “You’re sure though?”

 

Stiles leaned forward and kissed Derek again, more thoroughly this time, and kept pushing forward until Derek had no choice but to lie back on his exercise mat with Stiles stretched out on top of him. He loved this, the warmth and weight of Stiles on him, grounding him even as he built him up.

 

Stiles propped himself up on his elbows, his gaze darting around Derek’s face, and he leered down at him. “You want me to show you how sure I am?”

 

With that he ground down and Derek groaned as he felt the unmistakable line of heat in Stiles’ pants, his own dick twitching at the friction between them. Stiles kissed him again, full and deep, his tongue mapping out Derek’s mouth like it was their first kiss all over again. Derek’s hands fell to Stiles’ undulating hips, able to do nothing more than cling on as Stiles took control and moved against him with purpose. Stiles trailed his kisses from Derek’s mouth to his neck, which he lavished with attention and sucking kisses and gentle nips that made Derek cry out and arch his back into the sensation. From there Stiles just moved his mouth further south and latched on to Derek’s nipples, one at a time, licking and sucking and biting until they were puffy and pink, and Derek was writhing underneath him.

 

“I love your body Derek, I loved it when you worked out all the time and you were like some kind of marble statue.” Another kiss, another grinding thrust. “But I love your body now even more, because you’re not a statue, you’re a man and you’re safe and you’re loved and this is the body you live and love in.” Stiles’ voice was sex-deep and rough as he let out his own moan, his body shuddering against Derek’s as their movements became more frenzied. Derek dragged Stiles back down to him, and held him close as he took his mouth in a rough kiss and thrust up against Stiles until he felt him tense up and then relax in a rush as his orgasm hit. Derek followed him over the edge, whining into the kiss, as he smelled both of their come and the surge of contentment and happiness that rolled off Stiles.

 

“Stiles,” Derek half whispered into the crook of Stiles’ neck, scenting him in this moment of intimacy. “Stiles, I can’t believe we just came in our pants like teenagers.”

 

Stiles just sniggered in response as he rose to his feet, grimacing slightly as the movement made him aware of the rapidly cooling mess in his underwear, and he held out his hand to held Derek up. Once he was standing, Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist and sweetly kissed him on the lips.

 

“What can I say lover-wolf, you just get to me when you lounge around all shirtless and gorgeous.” He grinned and waggled his eyebrows before continuing. “What say you to a shower before the pack comes over for dinner – see if we can fit in round two?”

 

Derek groaned, but didn’t hesitate to heft a shrieking Stiles up and carry him to the bathroom wrapped koala style around his waist. It might be a little wider and softer than it used to be, but as long as Stiles was content then so was Derek.

 

\---…---

 

“Oh my _God_ you guys!” Scott wailed. “I thought we talked about sex smells on dinner nights?!”

 

Stiles just smirked and gave Derek the biggest slice of roast beef while the rest of the pack heckled and laughed, the room full of the scents of delicious food, love, and happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this come on over and say hi on my tumblr [shealwaysreads](https://shealwaysreads.tumblr.com)!


End file.
